The invention relates to applying a desiccant matrix under ambient conditions.
Desiccants are often present in the sealed chamber of an insulating glass assembly to reduce or eliminate the accumulation and condensation of fog on the interior surfaces of the sealed chamber. The presence of fog within the chamber of the assembly can result from moisture and organic volatile compounds that are either present in the chamber or given off by organic components that are present in the sealed chamber. Insulating glass assemblies generally include at least two panes of glass separated by a spacing structure and a desiccant disposed on the spacing structure or in a channel defined by the spacing structure.
Desiccants are available in various forms including loose adsorbent particles and matrix compositions that include a carrier and an adsorbent. Various classes of desiccant matrix compositions are available including hot melt and moisture curable desiccant matrix compositions. Hot melt desiccating matrices are heated to elevated temperatures to render them sufficiently flowable or pumpable for application to the spacing structure. Hot melt desiccant matrices require special equipment for application and relatively high temperatures.
Moisture curable desiccating matrices can be applied at room temperature but must undergo a curing reaction to achieve a sufficiently solid state such that phase separation does not occur. The lack of complete cure can result in products having defects.